


Still Life

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they totally deserve it, Death from Old Age, Growing Old Together, Kakashi and Obito married and lived a long life together, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: They've been together most of their lives.Until they are not.For a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made myself cry and now you have to share my pain. 
> 
> The second thing I've written today instead of sleeping and somehow it came out allright in my eyes.   
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Also I swear to god the next chapter of Verbum Diaboli is comming, it's just taking even longer than usual.

Obito looks at Kakashi with a weak smile, there are more lines in his face and his hair is now white instead of silver. There are unshed tears in his eyes, black and red both. Obito desperately wants to wipe them away but his hands feel much too heavy to move them anymore. He can feel though, the pale, wrinkled fingers on his own, as he grows colder. It only takes a moment, but it feels like an eternity, he can see his whole life played before his eyes, he doesn’t see much of it though, but what he sees is the brilliant man that now stands by his bed. As his eyes close with an unstoppable tiredness, Obito can see Kakashi’s uncovered mouth twist into a smile. He matches it thinking that he’s glad to be the first one. Kakashi was always the strongest of them.

A heartbeat and then, nothing.

 

It takes Kakashi everything that he is to reign in the pain. He will mourn later, when he goes back to their home that is still imbued with Obito’s essence in every crevice, every corner. Now he arranges the funeral, and sends one of the ANBU that was guarding them to tell the Hokage.  Then, almost numb, Kakashi leaves for their home in a swirl of leaves, the jutsu easier than breathing in this very moment. He should stay and wait for Naruto, but now not even the aged visage of his former student could begin to console him.

The remaining tendrils of Obito’s chakra hit him like a slap and Kakashi has to hold on to the furniture not to fall. He feels ancient in that moment, all the years they’ve kept away from the other weighting on his shoulders like a rock he cannot dislodge. Dragging his feet, Kakashi manages to reach their bedroom and lay on the sheets that still smell of Obito. There is a photograph on the nightstand from his first team. He is the only one left now, and he can’t even remember being that young. What he can remember though, is that smile shining opposite to him in the photo, the smile that blinded him up until today.

 

In the morning, there are two bodies, one grave and one massive funeral.

They are the last to go from their generation and Konoha feels incredibly empty without them.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
